This invention relates to an outer casing assembly for ceiling-fan motors, and particularly to the kind of outer casing assembly being combined of different parts, each of which is integrally formed with mesh material so as to achieve a complete heat dissipation effect.
Conventionally, ceiling-fan motors are usually received in an outer casing structure, which is normally made of metal, glass or acrylic materials and formed into an enclosure. With an enclosed structure, when the ceiling-fan motor is in operation, heat will be produced and accomulated within the outer casing structure, causing a serious problem of heat dissipation. In order to solve this problem, an improvement has been made on the outer casing structure by providing a plurality of draft holes in the outer casing assembly. A typical structure of this known outer casing assembly is shown in FIG. 1, wherein the outer casing assembly 1 is a combination of an upper casing 2 and a lower casing 2'. In the periphery of both top surfaces of the upper casing 2 and the lower casing 2', a plurality of rectangular draft holes 21 (21') are provided with a pair of upwardly radiating pieces 22 (22') being formed on the opposing sides of each draft hole 21 (21') for heat dissipation purposes. However, as the draft holes 21 (21') and the radiating pieces 22 (22') in the known outer casing assembly are confined to a limted area, the problem of heat accumulation is not effectively improved and therefore still requires remedying.